This invention relates generally to the making of ophthalmic lenses and more particularly concerns machines used to cut or grind ophthalmic lens blanks.
Ophthalmic lens lathing machines with high rates of production are now available in the marketplace. They produce lenses to very high finish standards. However, they are relatively large, heavy, complex and expensive machines. They require a high degree of calibration and tuning to attain the standard of quality they are capable of achieving. They are relatively difficult to maintain in service. Consequently, while they are excellent for high volume lens makers, they are generally not a practical choice for lens makers in a more modest market niche.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a lens making machine that is relatively small and lightweight. Another object of this invention is to provide a lens making machine that is highly reliable. A further object of this invention is to provide a lens making machine that is easily serviceable. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lens making machine that is relatively easy to calibrate and tune in comparison to known machines. It is also an object of this invention to provide a lens making machine that is relatively inexpensive. Another object of this invention is to provide a lens making machine that produces lenses of good quality finish. A further object of this invention is to provide a lens making machine which has a reasonable production rate. In keeping with the above objects, it is also an object of this invention to provide a lens making machine that operates at relatively low rotational speeds in comparison to known machines. A further object of this invention is to provide a lens making machine that controls lens thickness as a function of lens movement only. A further object of this invention is to provide a lens making machine that is controlled by a relatively simple microprocessor.